Backup
by lightningstrxu
Summary: [Savers] DART an American organization designed to counter digimon in the human world. When three DART siblings are sent to Japan to investigate the rise in digimon attacks. Working along side their sister oganization DATS what will the 2 teams discover.
1. Enter DART

**Don't own**

**Backup**

Chapter 1 Enter DART

A young boy about 11 years old with dark brown hair and eyes who appeared to be of Asian descent and wearing a private school uniform was running down the street as fast as he could.

"Oh man dad's gonna kill me for skipping out on school but this is my chance to prove I don't need Aniki or Onee-chan." He ran through the crowd of people pushing his way through he tried to sneak under the barrier but was pulled back by a cop.

"Hey kid it's dangerous in there. Shouldn't you be in school?" asked the cop.

"Hey I'm just here to do my job see." He pulled out his wallet and opened it showing an ID badge.

_Tamaishi Richards DART officer_

"See I'm a member of DART the Digimon Attack Response Team." Said Tamaishi proudly

"Look kid this isn't the time to be playing secret agent…"

"Could you look into this light." And he held up a white device and it flashed a light and the officer's eyes became blank and Tamaishi ran under the barrier. "Ha that never gets old MIB can kiss my ass."

"Tama I don't think that was a good idea your father will be furious." Called a voice. Tama pulled an odd greenish brown device.

"Aww c'mon this is our chance." He held up the device. "Pebbledramon, realize!" the device shot out a beam and brown lizard like creature almost the same size as Tama himself its scales seemed to be made of stone appeared, it walked on all fours it forelimbs had sharp claws and on its shoulders were two small wings useless for flight or anything for that matter. "Let's go get that digimon."

"Alright but this is still a bad idea Noroshi and Kasumi aren't here." Said Pebbledramon

"Aww who needs them, I'm going to prove to Aniki and Onee-chan I'm not useless now let's get that digimon."

"This is still a bad idea." Sighed the rookie dragon digimon before following his partner to a smoking crater.

"This is obviously where it landed but where did it go by the damage to this place it has to be huge!" Tama said overjoyed.

"Just great." Sighed the digimon. A rustling was heard and they both turned toward the sound as a squirrel popped out of the bushes.

"It's just a squirrel." Two large clawed forelimbs slammed down next to said rodent which immediately ran away; the two claws belonged to a large black dragon with long arms and four glowing eyes. "And that's a digimon." Tama said backing away.

"You think?" the smaller dragon yelled annoyed and stepped forward. "But your brother will kill me if I let anything happen to you, so let's do this!" the stone dragon charged forward and reared up on his hind legs. "Stone Scratcher!" he raised a claw to strike but was swept aside by a sweep from the black dragon's claws.

"Pebbledramon!" the black dragon charged at Tama.

"Pebble Pelt!" a flurry of small rocks hit the black dragon on the side of its head causing it to roar in pain and it turned to face the source of the assault. It was Pebbledramon growling fiercely. "Pebble Pelt!" and the little dragon shot another barrage of pebbles but the larger dragon shot beams out of its eyes that completely overwhelmed the smaller dragon's attack and hit him head on wounding him. "Sorry Tama." He said weakly before fainting. The black dragon turned back to Tama.

"Oh man I'm done." Tama cringed as the large dragon brought a claw down he closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow but it never came. He looked up to see a young man about 18 with dark blonde hair and wore dark sunglasses his long coat flailing behind him. He had blocked the attack with his foot now glowing with yellow digisoul.

"Yo Dirt what did dad tell you about fighting digimon?" asked the man.

"Never go it alone." He said sheepishly. He sighed his brother had to show up now I mean yeah he saved him but why couldn't it have at least been Kasumi he would never live this down.

"Wrong! Leave all the fighting to me." He pushed the black dragon back with a kick. "Now you've met your match digimon you lost the moment that I Noroshi "The Rocket" Richards has arrived." He boasted.

"Put a sock in it Roshi can't you see Pebbledramon is hurt, stop your bragging for a minute." Called a female voice. Tama looked over to see his older sister standing over his fallen partner. She was 15 years old and Tama could tell she had rushed here she was still wearing her school uniform and he knew she only wore it at school she hated the short skirt. Her hair was the same as his and tied into ponytail glasses adorning her face giving her a bookish quality.

"Oh hey Kasumi did dad send you too."

"Just shut up for a minute and finish this so we can get out of here."

"Fine. Yo Kasumi give me a data scan on this thing."

"Right." She tapped the side of her glasses and flashes of images could be seen on the lens. "Devidramon, evil dragon digimon, adult level, special attacks Crimson Nail and Dark Gale."

"This shouldn't take long." Roshi pulled out a gold/black device like Tama had before. "Cubmon, realize!" a beam shot out and a cat like creature with yellow fur that seemed to stand on end from the static electricity it had a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Is it time to fight? C'mon bring it I can take anyone." Said the energetic cub.

"That's the spirit." Roshi pushed his sunglasses up on his nose as a yellow energy surrounded his hand. "Digisoul Charge!" he put his hand on the top of his digivice and the screen glowed as the word evolution flashed on it.

"Cubmon, evolve." Cubmon became enshrouded in light and when it cleared a much larger cat had replaced him. Its fur was still yellow but was now covered with black lightning bolt shaped spots. Silver rings around his ankles as well as a silver collar with a tag hanging from it that had the kanji for speed. "Cheetahmon!"

"Alright Cheetahmon finish this with one strike."

"Okay." With an insane burst of speed the larger cat ran in circles around Devidramon which lashed out but couldn't touch the speedy digimon; suddenly Cheetahmon stopped in front of the black dragon. "Shocking Speed!" he roared and charged the dragon with a speedy tackle an aura of electricity surrounding him. The attack struck home and Devidramon reared back before vanishing in a flurry of data leaving only a digitama behind. Cheetahmon then glowed and changed back into Cubmon. Kasumi walked over and picked up the egg.

"Let's get this back to HQ." she said.

"Yeah that's a good idea well see you at home." Said Tama as he tried to sneak away but was stopped by Roshi's hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm pretty sure dad would like a word with you." Said Roshi smirking evilly. Tama sighed this would not be his day.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, I recently started watching Digimon Savers and it rekindled my love for the show and I had to do this fic. This is my first attempt at a digimon story and for the most part I'll use existing digimon with the exception of the three DART siblings and their evolutions though I might throw in a bit more. Also I'm using the Japanese level system so when I say ultimate I'm actually referring to mega here's the breakdown.

Fresh/Baby 1

In-training/Baby 2

Rookie/Child

Champion/Adult

Ultimate/Perfect

Mega/Ultimate

Also should Kasumi's digimon be a boy or girl the gender will only affect the Ultimate form if you want information pm me.


	2. Meet the Family

**Don't own**

**Backup**

Chapter 2 Meet the Family

Tama sat in an office awaiting his fate, Pebbledramon was sitting at his side. The door opened and walked in Tama's. Major Adam Richards a tall lanky man but strongly built like his older brother he had the same dark blonde hair sparkling blue eyes that held a caring warmth to them but right now they had a slightly disappointed look to them. He wore his officer's uniform. All in all he could be considered a very imposing figure except for the digimon perched on his head. A strange orange creature with bat wings for ears. The digimon flew off of Adam's head and hovered in front of Tama.

"You're in trouble." Said the digimon in a mocking tone.

"Aww shut up!" yelled Tama

"Enough Patamon." Said Adam

"Okay." And Patamon took his rightful place on Adam's head.

"Tamaishi while I admire your enthusiasm for helping the team that does not mean I condone you skipping school to go after digimon. Also you know I told you always have Noroshi or Kasumi with you until you can produce digisoul."

"It's not fair, you don't care when Aniki or Onee-chan skip out on school."

"Your brother is 18 and has graduated high school and takes online courses and keeps his grades at a respectable level. Your sister has a 3.5 gpa and has skipped 2 grades so her missing a little school is okay. But you're just barely passing and I know you're smarter than that." Adam sighed. "I wanted you to be a bit older before joining DART but Pebbledramon chose you and your grandfather insisted on it, but you will follow the parameters I have set for you; I will not deal with your school this time and you will have your detention. Also there will be no video games for a week."

"But…"

"No buts! Now go meet your mother and uncle for training, let's see if we can't get you some digisoul."

"Yes sir." Tama stood up from his chair and he walked out of the room Pebbledramon following him out.

"You got lucky." Said Pebbledramon

"Yeah I know I thought I would get worse than that."

"He was probably just glad you were okay that Devidramon was strong we're lucky Roshi and Cubmon showed up."

"That's why I'm mad Aniki and Onee-chan always have to save me that's why I'll get you to evolve."

"You know I don't care if I evolve so stop worrying about it if I'm meant to evolve I'll evolve."

"Yeah, yeah but training can't hurt." Tama looked at his watch. "We're going to be late! C'mon Pebbledramon." And they both ran down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them.

**DART Training room**

Tama burst into the training panting following close at his heels was Pebbledramon.

"You're late!" Tama started and looked at the source of the voice his uncle Steven Richards his father's younger brother like his father he had the same dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shorter and stockier than his father; perched on his shoulder was a brown digimon with long rabbit ears and three horns on his head.

"Tama's having a bad day isn't he Stevie?" said the digimon

"That he is Lopmon and we're going to make it worse." Adam said evilly. "You're mother is helping Kasumi with a project so it's just us today, and unlike her I don't believe in all that words of encouragement stuff. The path to digisoul is shortest when it's forced out." He pulled out a gold and white digivice. "Lopmon!"

"Right!" Lopmon jumped off of Steve's shoulder. At the same time a white aura of digisoul surrounded Steve's hand.

"Digisoul…" he placed his hand on the device. "Charge!"

"Lopmon, evolve!" a bright glow surrounded Lopmon and when it cleared a much larger hulking brown beast with spikes on its shoulders. "Wendimon!" he bellowed.

"Now Tama prepare to defend yourself, attack!" Steve said pointing at Tama and Pebbledramon.

"All right." And the hulking giant ran at Tama who sighed.

"This just isn't our day." Said Tama

"Ditto." Replied Pebbledramon as he prepared to defend.

**DART Data room**

Kasumi sat in front of a large computer typing away perched on the back of her chair was a white and grey bird digimon unlike most child level digimon it was rather small no bigger than a large parrot.

"What are you looking at Kasumi?" asked the bird in a female voice.

"The data for the digimon encounters we've had this past week, 4 attacks in three days we've never had that much."

"It is rather odd but it's not that strange."

"But that's not all Gullmon." She punched a few keys. "According to the data they're going to keep increasing." She punched a few more keys. "Wait a minute? Mom look at this?" she swiveled in her chair to look behind her. Sitting at another terminal was a woman with the same brown hair and eyes as her but her hair was much longer than hers just going past mid back and hung loose instead of a ponytail like hers. Sitting in her lap was a small dog like digimon. This was Yuki Richards born Takato Yuki.

"What is it dear?" asked Yuki

"The digimon attacks aren't just increasing here I've traced the signal back they started in Japan and have been moving across the globe steadily until they reached us here in Silicon Valley." Yuki stood and the digimon on her lap jumping off to the ground. She looked over her daughter's shoulder.

"That's near DATS headquarters." Yuki pondered for a moment. "Let me see."

"Yes mom." Kasumi stood and Gullmon flew to her shoulder, and Yuki sat in the chair and the dog digimon jumped back in her lap. _DATS. _Kasumi thought. _An organization in Japan where mom is originally from and was member of until she met dad. She introduced digimon to America and recognizing the need the government formed DART. What could the problem be?_

"You're right Kasumi it's almost as if the digimon are attacking both DATS and DART directly but it looks like the frequency of incidents in Japan is even higher and growing."

"I hope Kudamon is alright." Chirped the dog digimon.

"I'm sure he is Salamon, he can take of himself." Yuki began typing away. "Now all we have to do is wait for a signal and now." The screen flickered for a moment and the image of young blond woman perhaps in her late teens or early twenties appeared on the screen. "Hello Megumi-chan how have you been?" Yuki said in Japanese luckily Kasumi was fluent in it.

"Aunt Yuki?! This is a surprise. Miki look who it is." Said Megumi also in Japanese. The screen split down the middle showing another similar aged girl with black hair.

"Aunt Yuki it's been too long." Replied Miki, she paused and looked past Yuki. "Is that Kasumi? Oh she's grown so much."

"Look at you, you must be a hit with the boys."

"Not really." Said Kasumi blushing in hesitant Japanese, she may understand it but she very rarely spoke it.

"Look we'll have plenty of time to catch up later." Said Yuki sternly. "But right now I need to speak with Satsuma-taicho."

"Coming right up." The screen shifted again to a man wearing sunglasses; a small ferret like digimon was draped like a scarf around his neck.

"Ahh Yuki-san what's it been almost a year?" said Satsuma

"Yes it has but that's not why I'm calling. We've been having an increased amount of digimon incidents, and the computers indicate that you guys are even worse and that the source of the conflict lies there."

"Your data is correct the occurrence of digimon is increasing, but what would you suggest?"

"While the attacks are increasing here it's nothing that my husband and I can't handle and it will be good to get back in the field. So how about I send my children to back up your team."

"Mom you can't just uproot us like that I have school and friends…"

"You'll be working with Tohma H. Norstein."

"Wha? The Tohma H. Norstein he's a child genius he makes me look stupid."

"So you want to go?"

"Of Course!"

"Well that's a yes for my daughter? And Tama shouldn't be a problem but Roshi." The screen changed back to Miki and Megumi.

"Just show him a picture of Yoshino-chan." Said Megumi

"Yeah he was always a sucker for cute girls." Said Miki

"Will do; good bye." The screen went dark. "Pack your bags Kasumi you'll be in Japan by tonight." Yuki said switching back to English.

"Mom do you know how long it takes to fly to Japan."

"I never said we were flying."

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you about the modifications we made to the digital gate?" Yuki said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious?"

"What's she saying Kasumi." Asked Gullmon

"In short she's emailing us to Japan."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter next time DART meets DATS. 


	3. Rocky Start

**Don't Own**

**Backup**

Chapter 3 Rocky Start

"There is no way I am going to Japan." Shouted Roshi. They had all gathered in DART central command. Tama was more than excited about going to Japan; Kasumi as well. Roshi however was dead set against going. "You can't just interrupt my life!"

"Roshi with the modifications we've made to the gate; you can go to Japan and back in an instant, you can come back on the weekends or something." Said Adam

"It's still the principle of the thing. I'm 18 now you're not the boss of me anymore dad."

"You forget I am your commanding officer and I will order you to go if I have to."

"Why give him a choice Adam. Soldiers don't have a choice only orders." Said a cold callous voice. There was a sudden chill in the air. Tama looked to see a man with silver hair his blue eyes cold as ice.

"Grandfather." Whispered Tama in slight fear of the figure. This was his grandfather, General William Richards and DART's liaison to the Pentagon and military. He held a lot of power and was a man you did not want to cross. If he said jump you asked how high. Tama never understood why but he was always cold to his siblings specifically Roshi, he just ignored Tama a useless child who lacked Digisoul.

"What are you doing here dad?" asked Adam

"I just want to make sure everything in DATS is still going well; as well as see my grandchildren off. I won't stay long only a day or so." He looked at Roshi. "Are there anymore objections Noroshi?"

"No." said Roshi

"No who?"

"No Sir!" said Roshi. They stared at each other for a brief moment the tension so thick it could be cut. But William broke his gaze.

"Very good." He turned around. "Yuki contact DATS I want to depart right away."

"Yes sir." Said Yuki and she began typing on the computer.

"You did good son." Said Adam to Roshi. "You kept your cool and while he may not show it my father admires that."

"I could take bullet for him and he wouldn't give a second thought. Be glad I was gone."

"He doesn't hate you."

"But he hates what I am." Roshi sighed. "But I'll go it'll get me away from him for awhile and it might be good for Dirt."

"I don't like it when you call your brother that."

"I know, but you know me and nicknames, and I made the same promise to him as I did to Kasumi, when he can evolve Pebbledramon I'll drop the nickname."

"Just got the confirmation." Said Yuki. "Their ready on their end; Steve could you take over I'm going to be going too." She stood up

"Sure thing Yuki." Said Steve as he took Yuki's place in the chair.

"Alright everyone for this tip and for the sake of room please keep your digimon in your Digivice."

"Sorry Pebbledramon." Said Tama.

"Ahh it's okay it's quite comfy in there." Said Pebbledramon as he was sucked inside the digivice.

"Gullmon you too." Said Kasumi as her partner was put inside her white and gray digivice.

"I already got Cubmon."

"Okay everyone into the Gate." They all stepped onto the platform. "Everyone ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Roshi

"Alright then; Steven activate the Digital Harmonizer."

"Done, good luck." There was a bright flash of light around them and a sudden pulling sensation followed by a great weight that caused the Richards siblings to fall flat onto the floor.

"What a rush." Said Roshi

"Mom you didn't calibrate the machine right." Griped Kasumi

"Can we just fly next time?" complained Tama

"Are you guys alright?" said a female voice in Japanese. They all looked up to see a girl with short reddish brown hair wearing a pink uniform. Roshi was on his feet in an instant.

"No we are perfectly fine. But I thank you for your concern." Said Roshi in perfect Japanese

"Well that's good, I am Fujieda Yoshino and it is my pleasure to welcome you to DATS."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine for you to allow us to take in these wonderful sights." Behind his sunglasses Roshi was definitely taking in the sights of the girl in front of him.

"Looks like Roshi found a reason to stay." Said Adam

"Like father like son." Sighed Yuki. William stepped off of the platform and brushed right past Yoshino without so much as a second glance or even acknowledged her. Roshi just stared at him.

"Indignant bastard." Swore Roshi still in Japanese. William turned sharply and glared at Roshi.

"Just because I do not speak a language does not mean I don't understand it." Said William. "Is that understood soldier?" said William in nearly flawless Japanese.

"Understood sir."

"Very good soldier." He nodded. "Alright quit standing around fall in troops and march."

"Is it just me or does grandfather seem excited." Said Tama

"Creepy isn't it." Said Kasumi, they walked into the main control room.

"Welcome DART members it is my honor to welcome you into DATS I hope your stay will be enjoyable." Said Satsuma. "I am Satsuma Rentaro-taicho, and you have already met Yoshino. And allow me to introduce the rest of the team." He pointed to a boy about 14 with blonde hair standing next to him was a blue dog like digimon with boxing gloves. "This is Tohma H. Norstein and his partner Gaomon."

"It is an honor to meet you." Said Tohma as he bowed.

"Yes it is." Replied Gaomon in the same manner.

"Oh right I forgot." Said Yoshino as she pulled out her digivice. "Lalamon, realize!" a beam shot out and a pink digimon floated in midair.

"La…la…mon." she said slowly.

"Lalamon say hello to our guests."

"Oh hello are you the team from America? Where are your digimon?" asked Lalamon

"In our digivices we had to put them inside for transport." Said Kasumi as she brought out hers. "Gullmon, realize." As her bird digimon appeared in a flash of light and flew onto her shoulder.

"Hello." Chirped the bird

"Cubmon, realize." Said Roshi as the cat digimon appeared and began to race around the room.

"Ha, ha free at last. It's time to run, run, run!" he said rapidly as he continued to circle the room.

"Tama did you give Cubmon a Red Bull again?" Asked Roshi

"Maybe." Said Tama sheepishly.

"Damn it c'mon we have to catch him."

"Can't catch me." The doors to the room opened and a boy about 14 and a dinosaur digimon walked in.

"Oy Aniki those fried eggs were good this…" the dinosaur digimon started to say before Cubmon tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, hey wanna fight, fight, fight?!"

"Hey get off of Agumon!" yelled the boy before throwing a punch at Cubmon but his hand was caught by Roshi.

"Never hurt my partner." with his other hand he picked up Cubmon by the scruff of his neck. "That's my job."

"Sorry Roshi."

"Well now that the excitement is over with this is the last member of our team, Daimon Masaru and his partner Agumon." Said Satsuma

"Daimon." Whispered Adam and Yuki. It was at that moment the alarm went off.

"Multiple digimon signals." Said Megumi

"Two no three, four. Four digimon." said Miki

"At once?" asked Tohma

"This is the worst." Muttered Yoshino

"Okay everyone this is exactly why we're here." Commanded Adam. "Tama go with Masaru to the closest one; Roshi since you can get there the fastest you and Yoshino go after the most distant signal."

"Yes dad."

"Oh and I uploaded your bike earlier it should be in the garage."

"Thank god." Said Roshi; he looked at Yoshino. "Well you heard him let's go Yoshino." She nodded before following Roshi to the garage.

"Kasumi and Tohma you take the one downtown."

"Right." Said Kasumi

"Let's go Gaomon." Called Tohma

"Yes Master." Before they ran from the room.

"I guess I'll take…"

"I'll take the fourth one." Said William

"Dad."

"That's an order! I will handle this one, I haven't seen combat in a long time." William walked calmly and stoically out of the room the door shutting behind him.

* * *

Well that's this chapter. Next time DART and DATS team up against their digimon foes, will Pebbledramon finally evolve? What kind of digimon could William possibly have? 


	4. The Soldier and the Speed Freak

**Don't own**

**Backup**

Chapter 4 The Soldier and the Speed Freak

A large ape like digimon with a cannon for a right arm was rampaging through a market square.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_**Gorimon Adult level; this digimon uses it great strength and arm cannon to defeat its foes its Attacks are Energy Cannon and Power Attack**_

Gorimon then proceeded to flip over a fruit vendor's cart and proceeded to chow down on the spilt contents.

"DCD Bomb!" a small grenade was tossed at Gorimon's feet and exploded violently but Gorimon avoided the blast by jumping onto a nearby building and he looked towards the direction of the assault. He looked to see William standing next to him was a digimon that appeared to be a blue spotted dinosaur in military armor wielding a gun.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_**Commandramon child level; this digimon is the ultimate foot soldier and will follow orders to a T; his attacks are M16 Assassin, DCD Bomb and Strike Claw**_

"You digimon disgust me. You think you can come into our world and wreak havoc as you wish. But I will not allow it, it pains me to know that only a digimon can defeat a digimon but I will find a way to wipe your kind from our world before you can kill again." Said William coldly

"Your orders General?" asked Commandramon

"Fire soldier."

"M16 Assassin!" and the soldier let loose a barrage of bullets but the Gorimon jumped in the air with a mighty roar he charged his cannon and let loose a powerful blast.

"Intercept!"

"Strike Claw!" and Commandramon fired a laser blast from his claw. The two blasts canceled each other out. The Gorimon landed on the roof of another building seeming to be laughing at them. "General the enemy is too fast requesting aid."

"Aid granted." William pulled out a camouflaged colored digivice; his hand became wreathed in a similarly colored Digisoul. "Digisoul, charge!" Commandramon became wreathed in light.

"Commandramon, evolve!" the light vanished and where the little soldier once stood there was now a cyborg dragon like digimon wielding a combat knife. "Sealsdramon!"

**Digimon Analyzer**

_**Sealsdramon adult level; this digimon was designed to be the perfect assassin, able to move at blinding speed it quickly discovers the weak points of its opponents; its attacks are Death Behind and Scouter Monoeye.**_

"Take out the enemy soldier."

"Yes General." Said Sealsdramon. "Scouter Monoeye." The scope on his eye glowed as he scanned Gorimon who was now charging up another blast. In a flash Sealsdramon appeared next to Gorimon. "Death Behind!" and he plunged his knife into the arm cannon causing it to backfire and explode; Sealsdramon then gave one final stab the chest before Gorimon reverted to a digitama. "Target neutralized."

"Very good return to base soldier." And they both retreated after retrieving the digitama.

**With Roshi and Yoshino**

Roshi and Yoshino ran into the DATS garage.

"Ah there's my girl." Said Roshi as walked over to a motorcycle.

"It's just a bike." Said Yoshino

"Just a bike, you're looking at one of the most advanced pieces of machinery in the DART arsenal. 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds, digimon radar and a place for my iPod." He sat down on the bike. "Well you coming?"

"I've never ridden a motorcycle before and you only have one helmet."

"Take mine for now you'll need it more than me." He said handing her his black helmet. She put it on and pulled down the visor. "I suggest you hold onto me."

"Wh…why." Asked Yoshino flustered

"Because this baby has three speeds; stopped, ludicrous and what the hell was that." Said Roshi said with a grin.

"Um okay." And she loosely placed her hands on his side.

"Let's rocket." Roshi started the bike and gunned the engine and peeled out of the garage, Yoshino immediately hugged tightly against him her arms around his middle. Roshi smirked. "Exactly why I like bikes." Roshi raced down the street siren blaring.

"What the hell was that?" asked a random pedestrian as he raced past.

"We should be coming up on the digimon soon!" shouted Roshi over the roar of the engines.

"What?" shouted Yoshino.

"There he is!" Roshi gunned the engines to gain on a white and gold wolf-like digimon running with great speed down the road. Roshi steered the bike s it was even with the digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

_**Garmmon (AKA Kendogarurumon) adult level. A wolf digimon that is able to move at great speeds and is the beast of light; its attacks are Solar Laser and Speed Star.**_

"Hey buddy pull over they have leash laws in this city." Garmmon glared at Roshi before picking up speed and bolting away.

"He's getting away." Cried Yoshino

"No he's not, no one outruns the Rocket." Said Roshi coldly. "Auto-pilot engage." Roshi took out his digivice as the bike steered itself. "Cubmon, realize." And the cat digimon appeared running alongside the bike struggling to keep up.

"Hurry Roshi!" said Cubmon

"Digisoul, charge!"

"Cubmon, evolve!" and the cat was surrounded by a strong glow. "Cheetahmon!" as the larger cat raced alongside the bike with little effort. Roshi grabbed onto Cheetahmon's side and deftly swung onto his back. He then held his hand out to Yoshino. "Come on!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Then stay on the bike you don't know how to drive."

"This is the worst." She sighed. Yoshino reached out her hand and grabbed Roshi's outstretched hand and pulled her onto Cheetahmon's back.

"Hold on tight! Cheetahmon!"

"Let's rocket!" roared Cheetahmon before accelerating to a speed even faster than the bike causing Yoshino to grip even harder onto Roshi who was unaffected by the intense speed.

"Alright we're gaining on him, man this is a fast bastard." Said Roshi now catching up to Garmmon.

"Thunderous Roar!" roared Cheetahmon while blasting lightning from his mouth hitting Garmmon with a direct hit causing it to spin out of control before glaring at Cheetahmon. Garmmon opened his mouth and let out a blast of energy which Cheetahmon countered with a blast of lightning. Garmmon began to glow. "Jump off now!" Roshi grabbed Yoshino's hand and pulled her off of Cheetahmon just as the two digimon raced at each other and clashed each pushing against the other. "I can't hold him long finish him now."

"Yoshino."

"Right." She nodded as she pulled out her digivice. "Lalamon, realize!"

"La…la…mon." said the pink digimon as she appeared.

"Digisoul, charge!"

"Lalamon, evolve." The small plant digimon glowed before being replaced by a large dragon plant thing. "Sunflowmon!"

"Do it now!" yelled Cheetahmon while being pushed back by the stronger digimon.

"Sunshine Beam!" yelled Sunflowmon while shooting out a yellow beam of energy that hit the distracted Garmmon dead center. He gave a cry before reverting to a digitama.

"We did it!" said Yoshino

"You did it I just held him." Roshi pushed a button n his digivice and the bike came out of nowhere driving without a driver. "C'mon let's get back." He sat on his bike.

"Sure thing." She sat on the bike behind him already holding on tight.

"Yo Cheetahmon take that digitama back alright."

"Yes Roshi."

"You ready Yoshino?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's rocket." Roshi gunned the engine and made his way back to DATS HQ.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, the other two fights next time. William's hatred of digimon is not unfounded it will be explained later. Oh and to Angel chan have you ever thought of registering as an author it would be easier to contact you as well as lift some restrictions on anonymous reviews, well see you next time. 


	5. Tama's Will, Roar Stonedramon

**Don't own**

**Backup**

Chapter 5 Tama's Will, Roar Stonedramon

Kasumi, Gullmon, Tohma and Gaomon were riding in the back of a limo. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Is there something wrong Richards-san?" asked Tohma

"Oh no; nothing's wrong and Kasumi is just fine, there's no need for honorifics. I'm just not used to them we don't really use them where I'm from." She said nervously

"Um Kasumi then but are you sure nothing's wrong? You've been awfully quiet; if I have offended you in any way."

"No it's nothing really it's just…"

"She's star struck." Said Gullmon

"Gullmon!" said Kasumi aghast.

"Star struck?"

"Well it's just…" but she was cut off as a large shadow flew over the limo followed by a deafening roar the limo screeched to a halt.

"It's the digimon." Gasped Tohma. "Let's go Gaomon."

"Yes Master." And they jumped out of the limo, Kasumi gave a sigh of relief before following him out. They looked up to see a large winged serpent flying above them.

**Digimon Analyzer**

"Gaomon!" said Tohma as he pulled out his digivice and then snapped his fingers and his hand became surrounded by blue digisoul. "Digisoul, charge!"

"Gaomon, evolve!" Gaomon was surrounded by a bright light when it vanished there was a large blue wolf. "Gaogamon!"

"Gaogamon plan 3A."

"Yes, Master. Spiral Blow." Gaogamon blew out a large tornado at the Airdramon which flew away from the wind blast and countered with a spray of needles at Gaogamon who recoiled from the attack.

"That won't work, we need to drive him to the ground." Said Kasumi.

"And to do that we'll need to fight on the same ground." Said Gullmon

"You mean the same sky." Kasumi pulled out her digivice and flipped her ponytail as her hand became surrounded with digisoul. "Digisoul, charge!"

"Gullmon, evolve!" the bright light engulfed Gullmon and when it faded it revealed a large white bird with blue markings highlighting its body. "Albamon!"

**Digimon Analyzer**

_**Albamon adult level, with her great wings this digimon can soar for days on end, the undisputed master of the seas and skies** **Her special attacks are Hidden Mist, Deep Dive and Ocean Gale.**_

_"_Let's go Albamon." Kasumi jumped onto Albamon's back who then flew into the sky at the large airborne serpent.

"Hidden Mist!" Albamon released a thick misty fog from her mouth enshrouding the area.

"Now Albamon attack." Albamon flew at the Airdramon who flapped his wings blowing away the mist and shot out a black ball of wind.

"Ocean Gale." Albamon flapped her wings to send a powerful gust of wind cancelling out the dragon's blast. "Deep Dive!" Albamon became surrounded by an aura of water and flew in a barrel roll charge and tackled the Airdramon which gave one final roar before reverting to a digitama. Kasumi grabbed the egg before landing on the ground and jumping off of Albamon with a flip.

"That'll teach him for messing with us no one beats us in the air." Said Kasumi confidently.

"Simply amazing." Said Tohma. "It appears you didn't need my help at all."

"What, oh no. You were a big help really; your attack made him overconfident." She said meekly a slight tinge of red on her face; gone was the confident combatant from before now she was reduced to the nervous girl from before.

"Um okay." Said Tohma confused at the girl's change in behavior. "Let's get back to DATS."

"Sure."

**With Masaru and Tama**

Tama was struggling to keep up with the older boy and his partner. Suddenly the digimon they were hunting burst through the building near them causing massive collateral damage. It was a large dinosaur like digimon with horns growing from its back.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**_Tuskmon adult level, A large and powerful digimon that will impale its foes on its great horns; its attack is Horn Buster_**

_"_Oy digimon." Yelled Masaru. "Let's go Agumon!"

"Right Aniki." Said Agumon. "Baby Flame!" and the small dinosaur shot a blast of fire at the large dinosaur. The Tuskmon roared in annoyance before charging at Masaru.

"Bring it!" Masaru jumped at the Tuskmon and punched him square on the nose pushing the large beast back as orange digisoul surrounded his fist.

"Tama he can fight like Roshi." Said Pebbledramon

"But only Aniki can use digisoul as a weapon." Said Tama amazed.

"Agumon let's go." He pulled out his digivice. "Digisoul, charge!"

"Agumon, evolve." Thelight surrounded Agumon as he grew into a large yellow dinosaur with a black helmet. "GeoGreymon!" he roared. "Mega Flame!" he shot out a large blast of fire from his mouth but the Tuskmon countered with a blast from his horns and then charged forward and the two digimon were locked in an evenly matched battle of strength.

"Pebbledramon he's in trouble."

"I'll help him." The small dragon inhaled deeply. "Pebble Pelt!" and he unleashed a barrage of small stones that struck the Tuskmon on the side of his face. He roared in anger and pushed GeoGreymon away and ran at Tama.

"I'm dead."

"Horn Impulse!" cried GeoGreymon slamming into Tuskmon saving Tama.

"Hey kid why don't you fight?" asked Masaru

"I can't fight; I'm useless I'll never evolve Pebbledramon; I can never prove that I don't need Aniki and Onee-chan that I can fight on my own." Tama was suddenly surprised by being struck on the side of the face by Masaru. "You hit me?"

"That's not what a man is! You shouldn't want be strong to prove that you don't need anyone. A true man wants to be strong so that his friends can rely on him; so that they can fight together as equals."

"I just want to be strong, I want Aniki to acknowledge me as an equal; I don't want them to have to always protect me; I just want to help!"

"Tama look!" said Pebbledramon. "Your hand!" Tama looked down to see his hand surrounded by green digisoul.

"I have digisoul." He laughed. "I have digisoul!" he pulled out his digivice. "You ready?"

"Let's do this!"

"Digisoul, charge!"

"Pebbledramon, evolve!" the small dragon was surrounded by a powerful glow. When it cleared there was a large dragon covered with stone scale armor with great wings, a long neck ended with a vicious crested head with powerful jaws; a row of spines went down his back and tail. "Stonedramon!"

**Digimon Analyzer**

**_Stonedramon adult level; A powerful dragon digimon; his thick stone skin protects him from most attacks. Despite his stone makeup he is a nimble flyer. His attacks are Avalanche_ _Rush and Sand Stream_.**

"Pebbledramon, you got so big."

"I'm Stonedramon now." Roared the dragon

"Well whoever you are let's show him who's boss."

"Right. Avalanche Rush!" Stonedramon charged Tuskmon head butting him and tossing him into the air. "Sand Stream!" he shot out a blast of sand from his mouth which struck a direct hit on Tuskmon reverting it to a digitama.

"We did it Stonedramon, c'mon let's go show mom and dad." He scrambled onto Stonedramon's back who then opened his wings and flew into the air.

**DATS HQ**

The roar of a motorcycle was heard as Roshi pulled into the garage, Cubmon was already waiting for them having beaten them as Cheetahmon.

"What a rush." Said Roshi.

"Is it over?" asked Yoshino still gripping tightly to Roshi.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll get you loving it in no time." Said Roshi as he and Yoshino got off of the bike. A limo pulled in behind them; Kasumi, Tohma, Gullmon and Gaomon stepped out.

"Guess I should have known you would beat us Roshi." Said Kasumi. "You didn't traumatize Yoshino too much?"

"No she loved it." He put his arm around her. "Right Rosebud?"

"Eh Wha…?" asked Yoshino flustered and confused.

"It's customary Roshi to know someone for awhile before giving them a nickname." Said Kasumi annoyed.

"Whatever; so has Dirt come back yet?"

"One, we just got here and two, I haven't heard anything from Tama." She put emphasis on her brother's name. A roar interrupted them. They all ran outside and looked to the sky to see Stonedramon flying in the air.

"Hey!" called Tama. "Guess who evolved?"

"He did it!" exclaimed Kasumi

"Never thought I'd see Stonedramon again." Sighed Roshi

"Again?"

"Um never mind just rambling." Said Roshi defensively. "But looks like the kid did well."

**Inside DATS**

"Tama I'm so proud of you." Said Yuki hugging her youngest child.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Said Tama

"Yuki quit smothering him." Said Adam. "I would like to say I am proud of you for working together so well so quickly. Now for my children I would like to discuss their living arrangements while you are here."

"I was wondering where we would be staying." Muttered Roshi

"You're Aunt Sakura has agreed to allow you to live with her."

"What? But Kimi hates digimon. Why would Aunt Sakura let us stay there?"

"Why would your cousin hate digimon?" asked Yoshino

"Because they killed her father." Slipped out Roshi. "I mean…crap."

"But I've never heard of a digimon killing a human."

"Because it was classified information until now." Said William. "But perhaps you should know the truth about your precious digimon. That day nine years ago when DATS became DART; the Digimon Attack Response Team. When that vile monster invaded our world killed my men." He clenched his fist. "Killed Elizabeth. I'll never forgive that monster and his minions."

"Who?" asked Tohma. "What digimon could do all this?"

"The Demon Lord, Beelzemon."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter. Now I need your opinion, eventually there will be a fourth team member so I need a digimon but I can't decide; there are three options.

Monodramon

Coronamon

Oc digimon like Cubmon, Pebbledramon and Gullmon, I'll take suggestions because I currently have no ideas.

You can find info on Wikipedia


	6. A Rocket's Past

**Don't own**

**Backup**

Chapter 6 A Rocket's Past

Roshi just stood there his grandfather had to bring up Beelzemon the worst digimon incident in history millions of dollars in damages and over a hundred casualties among them his uncle and grandmother. The Demon Lord still haunted his darkest dreams.

**Flashback**

A 9 year old Roshi was sneaking through the corridors followed by a creature that was nothing more than a yellow blob with cat ears a lightning bolt shaped tail and stubs for legs. A large boom rocked the corridor.

"Roshi that sounded really close." Said the small digimon

"Of course it did I'm not going to miss any off this action."

"But you heard what your father said it's dangerous out there."

"Exactly why I'm going DemiCubmon I want to see some action."

"But it's dangerous."

"Are you even trying to get me to go back, let's go." They reached a thick door and somehow managed open it and he stepped out of the underground shelter. "Whoa!" Roshi looked around to see buildings in ruin and soldiers running all over the place fighting of digimon where they could unfortunately they were doing little to hurt them most of the fighting was being done by his family. He looked up into the sky to see a large rift in the sky countless Nightmare Soldiers coming through the rift.

"I don't like this Roshi."

"Let's find dad I bet he's having the best fight." Said Roshi ignoring his partner. He snuck through the field of battle.

"Pico Dart!" a small syringe shot at Roshi who only just barely dodged it. He looked up to see a small bat like digimon a PicoDevimon. "Ha looks like I found a digimon I can take, I'll take a baby over some perfects and an ultimate any day." He said laughing. "Pico Dart!" he shot another dart at Roshi.

"Tiny Jolt!" squeaked DemiCubmon shooting out a small static shock disrupting the dart.

"Stupid pest." PicoDevimon flew at Roshi. "See how you fare without your human." As he began pestering Roshi.

"Ahh get away."

"Roshi!" the little digimon ran to save his partner as he began to glow.

"Help!"

"DemiCubmon, evolve!" the glow became brighter then revealed what would soon become a very familiar yellow cat digimon. "Cubmon!" he pounced on the PicoDevimon giving an electrified bite to the bat digimon reverting it to a digitama.

"You evolved, and your huge." Said Roshi. (A/N Hey he's little, and remember how big Piyomon was to Chika.)

"Get on and we'll get out of here." Roshi climbed onto Cubmon's back and they ran with impressive speed through the battlefield. It took little time to find the main attraction his family and their digimon partners all fighting hard against a single digimon. He kind of looked like a biker with three eyes and rat's tail.

"It's him it's Beezelmon!" The Ultimate level Demon Lord truly lived up to his title, four Perfect digimon and one Ultimate were struggling to fight him. "C'mon you can do it." But then Roshi looked at the combatants; there was of course Adam and Seraphimon, Yuki and Angewomon, Steve and Antiramon, William and Tankdramon, and his grandmother Elizabeth a woman who was in every way the opposite of his grandfather riding on the back of her partner Adamantdramon a large dragon made of diamond. But something was amiss. "Where's Uncle Itsuki?" Roshi looked around and he saw a man with fiery red hair sitting near the battle gripping a flame detailed digitama. Roshi and Cubmon ran over to him. "Uncle Itsuki!"

"Noroshi!" exclaimed the man who then grunted in pain. This was Takato Itsuki; Roshi's uncle and his mother's older brother. "You shouldn't be here it's dangerous." Itsuki gripped his side in pain Roshi noticed that the left side his uncles shirt was stained with blood.

"You're hurt."

"What this is nothing." He said inclining his head to the wound. "Just got shot is all, Flaremon took the most of it; right my friend." He said to the egg. "And I see you evolved to so who are you now?"

"I'm Cubmon."

"That's good."

"Uncle we need to get some medical help, Beezelmon really hurt you." Itsuki gave a small a small laugh before going into a fit of coughs. When he stopped he smiled at Roshi.

"It's Beelzemon not Beezelmon Roshi, besides the medics can't get here too many digimon, now get out of here!" Itsuki grunted in pain and the digitama slipped from his grasp and the bloodstain on his shirt expanded. "Damn it."

"Uncle Itsuki!"

"I'm fine just get out of here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. "Catch." He tossed it too Roshi who caught it, the screen was cracked. "Take that to Kimi and the digitama too, they're both hers now." He took a sharp breath. "Now go!" his breathing was ragged. "Just get out of here, I think I'll just rest here awhile." He put his head back and closed his eyes.

"This isn't nap time, uncle you need help; we'll carry you if we have to." He pushed on his uncle's shoulder. "C'mon wake up." He started shaking him harder. "Quit playing." Tears began to flow from his eyes. "Get up!" he broke down in tears. He felt someone brush up against him he looked at Cubmon next to him.

"I'm sorry Roshi." Said Cubmon. Roshi wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled a little before looking back on the battlefield staring at the Demon Lord Digimon. He put his uncle's digivice in his pocket and pulled out his own and gripped it tightly. Suddenly he ran straight for the battlefield. "Roshi wait up."

"BEELZEMON!" Roshi screamed at the top of his lungs. The entire battle seemed to stop as all the combatants turned to face the voice.

"Roshi!" screamed Yuki.

"What do you want brat!" roared the Demon Lord. "Is this how desperate you humans are, you would send a child against me." He laughed. "And I heard that digimon allied with human were stronger than normal, I thought I could finally find opponents worthy of my strength."

"That's what this is all about!" cried Roshi. "You just wanted to fight. That's why you killed Uncle Itsuki!"

"So the fiery one finally succumbed to my wounds."

"You monster!" shouted Yuki. Beelzemon looked towards Roshi's mother Angewomon hovering just above her. "You killed my brother just because you wanted to fight!" White digisoul surrounded her whole body and she pulled out her digivice. "Angewomon!"

"I can feel your power Yuki. Give it to me and I'll make him pay." Said Angewomon

"Digisoul Charge, Overdrive!" Yuki charged her digivice which shot a powerful beam at Angewomon

"Angewomon, evolve!" Angewomon was surrounded by a strong glow and her appearance began to change, blue armor covered her body, her eight wings turned golden and she grew a second set of white wings making ten wings total. A lance appeared in her right hand and a shield on her left arm. "Ophanimon!" she pointed her lance at the demon lord. "Beelzemon you will pay for your crimes. Those who fight only to fight are weak and will lose in the end."

"So you've evolved into Ultimate; if I had known that killing a human would bring out this kind of power I would have done it sooner." Said Beelzemon as he looked at Roshi. "Then what will this child's death cause." The demon lord suddenly ran at Roshi.

"No you don't." Ophanimon raised her lance which began to glow. "Eden's Javelin!"

"Ophanimon don't you could hurt Roshi." Yelled Yuki. "Roshi run!" but Roshi was frozen in fear, Cubmon was trying to rouse him.

"Die human runt!" yelled the demon lord. Suddenly the large crystalline form of Adamantdramon tackled Beelzemon pushing him away. Elizabeth jumped from his back and ran to Roshi.

"Roshi snap out of it." She said shaking him.

"Grandma!" said Roshi snapping out of it.

"You have to get out of here before…"

"Miserable runts!" Beelzemon called out before pushing the dragon off him. "I've had enough of you!" he drew two handheld shotguns. "Double Impact!" he fired the guns at the dragon.

"Frozen Flame!" Adamantdramon called out as he spat out an eerie blue flame but the bullets cut through striking the dragon who roared in pain. "I'm sorry Lizzie." The large dragon then collapsed on the ground and reverted to a digitama.

"Adamantdramon!"

"You're next." Beelzemon aimed his guns at Roshi. "Double Impact!" the guns roared but the bullets stopped before they ever hit Roshi. Roshi looked up from his cringing position to see his grandmother standing defensively in front of him a bullet had pieced her shoulder and abdomen.

"Don't ever hurt my grandson."

"You would stand against me without a partner you lowly human."

"You're the weak one Beelzemon, those who fight without reason, those who fight only for themselves are the truly weak ones; and if can't understand that, you will never win."

"Pathetic human; Darkness Claw." He lunged for Elizabeth but was intercepted by Seraphimon.

"You will hurt no more Beelzemon." Proclaimed the Angelic Lord

"Foolish digimon, you may be a holy digimon but you cannot hope to match my power." Beelzemon began to glow as black angel wings grew from his back and a large canon appeared on his right arm. He flew high into the air. "Beelzemon Blast Mode!" he aimed his large canon. "Death Slinger!" he shot a blast of red energy at the holy digimon.

"Seventh Heaven!" Seraphimon shot out seven balls of energy to counter the blast.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon slashed at Seraphimon who reeled from the blow.

"Adam we have no choice we have to use it."

"I understand Seraphimon." Said Adam as he pulled out his digivice it was shaped differently than the others. "Charge!" he waved his hand over his digivice. "Digisoul Burst!" a powerful blast of light enshrouded Seraphimon, his armor turned white and gold his wings were replaced with a white cape with the symbol of Hope on the back. A golden shield and a flaming sword appeared in his hands.

"Seraphimon Burst Mode!"

"Nothing you can do will save you." The demon lord drew an inverted pentagram with his canon. "Chaos Flare!" he blasted through the pentagram blasting a beam of red energy.

"Guardna!" Seraphimon raised his shield and blocked the blast with little effort. He raised his flaming sword. "Ragnarok!" he slashed the sword releasing a wave of holy energy cutting through the demon lord. As Beelzemon fell to the ground reverting back to a digitama, but before he turned his sights once more on Roshi.

"Heartbreak Shot." He shot a blast of dark energy that moved so fast that no one could block it and Roshi was struck in the heart and everything went black.

**End Flashback**

That day was a long time ago, Roshi woke up a week later to find that his grandma had succumbed to her wounds and had passed on. She died to defend him because he had disobeyed a direct order and from then on he promised to always follow orders no matter what they were. Roshi sighed and walked out of the room he would soon face his cousin Kimi.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter a little back story for you. Also I have an announcement to make I'll be starting a tamers fic he's a preview so look out for it. 

Seven tamers will change the course of both worlds, three will fight to save; while three will fight to enslave; and one could destroy everything.

The story will be called Card Crossed


End file.
